An electrical connection system including a connector body with an integral primary lock and integral secondary lock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,235,744, hereinafter '744, granted to Liptak, et al., the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Connector bodies of the type described by '744 require a tool to disengage a releasable latch means from the secondary lock. These connector bodies may also produce two audible or tactile “clicks”; the first click as the releasable latch means engages a secondary lock and then a second click when the releasable latch means engages the primary lock when the connector body is fully engaged to a mating connector body. A connector that produces a single click when it is fully engaged may be more desirable, since many service technicians are accustomed to determine that a connector is fully engaged when they detect a single click, they may leave a connector in a partially engaged position if they stop inserting the connector body after a hearing or feeling a first click rather than continuing to insert the connector body until hearing or feeling a second click.
Thus, a connector body having an integral primary and secondary lock that does not require a tool to fully disconnect and produces only a single click as it is fully engaged may yet be desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.